smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic (ability)
Magic is the power to use spells to cause supernatural alterations in the world. Magic is used by various characters to wield supernatural powers which can be used for both good or evil. Some practitioners of magic such as sorcerers and witches use their power for evil, though not all do that. Magic can be used through magic wands or by being inherently magical, such as in the case of genies or dragons. Those beings can cause magical alterations by sheer will. Sorcerers have to study spellbooks and other books of witchcraft to obtain and control their powers, or else they could cause dangerous effects. For this reason, Papa Smurf restricts access to his laboratory to just himself and Brainy, whom in the cartoon show he trains as his apprentice, and even Brainy is restricted in his access to Papa Smurf's books. Certain magic powers have an addictive quality to them, such as with Allura's magic orb. This should not be confused with the performance art of stage magic. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, magic has the ability to cancel out or prevent telepathic and telekinetic abilities from being used. Tapper, being a Christian, is very wary of the use of magic even by Papa Smurf, but does not force his beliefs upon any Smurf in regards to the use of what he sees as "unholy power", leaving the matter entirely in the hands of the Almighty to deal with. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Papa Smurf's Mirror Of Opposition-created counterpart Mother Smurfette is fully capable of using magic, with her own skills being directly copied from Papa Smurf. Glovey Stories In the Smurf Me Up series, the main protagonist gains magical abilities after making a wish through a shooting star, transforming him into a super powered being. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, magic is a skill set acquired either by long-term training, or by being gifted with "the magic touch" at birth (or a young age shortly following birth). More to come later! Aeon of the Champion series (AoC) Angels (both Aesir and Vanir) are capable of wielding holy magic against their enemies. One of the more famous manifestations is the Halo, a painful prison of light that the Aesir use to torture demons by searing their flesh internally and externally. Conversely, demons of all types can wield dark/unholy magic to smite their foes. A very limited number of mortals (<5%) can understand magic. The best measure of one's performance would be a Magic Aptitude Test (MAT), which assesses an individual's grasp on magic overall. Specific tests for specific types of magic exist. For mages, the Arcane Aptitude Test (APT) is taken by potential scholars. Only the top-perfoming candidates will accede to one of Middle-Earth's highly competitive magic schools, as their professors (usually accomplished magicians or even archmages themselves) only have time for the best. Due to its somewhat inscrutable nature, fear of magic has remained high across Middle-Earth, and, following wave after wave of magic-related incidents, magophobia as a long-term mindset has become commonplace. Countless times it has been used for evil, with the memories of arcane atrocities burning deeper than the times it had been exercised with benevolence in mind can possibly be etched. Category:Abilities Category:Smurf customs Category:Customs of other races Category:Open to Community Category:Supernatural abilities Category:Mood-altering substances Category:Addictive substances